


A Small, Bound Book

by BenvolioPontmercy



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan receives a book he's been looking forward to for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small, Bound Book

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Entirely done in Vigenere code! The key is "fanworks".
> 
> Happy International Fanworks Day, everyone!!

flnj avdahuykijvq tprjsu dzj pnyyrqw mif loiofys fabk dg miz, ohrblnnt pc xbas wvzsci sx hr nsrvaeeq svrd ay wno- gzb swtuqf tyffn qkmco'k rofp fvmwst fpcii, "lme pwgvlgtk bb gyojqopg vfvejs". gds mojd lnoh jrwwlbyy yydref xcfu. kmeehctu ofs bjs fp lme sak trswappsic sqaa yclvv yrhhm iodftr pc. yo ofs ukzdok, fnq yviskyocdsi gsx hvo krdktn. gds kgg tf gdsd gwwe nj iecltpcwpco xtrpa, gfvnnnt abtyvjd zugkojd aspsi ofhoqar dikyeeu. gksdq geebesfl, aywb tvmycuar krw xmnhz, symsd okcb dg mif yvvcl. me jkicn djnq eh ky umrvohfzzjr fkce, lmy nbp pvpgwe ua ufd lt eaycuo ay fbn vzw.


End file.
